1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degaussing coil of a monitor, and more particularly to a degaussing coil fixing technique, wherein, after performing a primary preparatory operation of just inserting four shaping holders into a frame of the monitor, the operations of shaping a degaussing coil by means of the degaussing holders and of fixing the frame are simultaneously carried out while the frame is fixed onto a front cover by putting the degaussing coil on an electron tube, thereby improving workability and reducing the number of workers needed for assembly of the monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an earlier monitor, holders are provided for fixing a degaussing coil to a frame of the monitor in advance and the degaussing coil is inserted so as to be seated in the holders and the frame is affixed to a front cover.
That is, the holders are fitted into the frame of the monitor and the degaussing coil is inserted into the holders which are affixed to the frame and the frame fitted with the degaussing coil is then fixed to the front cover which is mounted to an electron tube.
Consequently, the assembly operation is difficult due to the three step assembly operation to result in reduced working efficiency and productivity efficiency. In addition, the number of workers required for the operation is increased, thereby increasing the labor cost.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention, but do not disclose the specifically recited elements of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,595 to Wield, entitled Methods And Apparatus For Securing A Degaussing Coil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,117 to Yang, entitled Supporting Member For A VLMF Coil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,078 to Duggan, entitled Degaussing Coil Attachment Arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,946 to Prigent et al., entitled Demagnetization And Earthing Device For A Picture Aube And Machine For Manufacturing Same, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,260 to Craig et al., entitled Degaussing Coil And Ground Strap Mounting Arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,386 to Duistermaat et al., entitled Degaussing Device For A Color Television Display Tube, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,347 to Matsushima et al, entitled Degaussing Device For Color Cathode Ray Tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,998 to Norley, entitled Color Purity Correcting Apparatus For Colored Television Picture Tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,752 to Morrison, entitled Wire Management Clip, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,257 to Nowak, entitled Remote Control Assembly With Snap-In Terminal.